Blooming Red Rose
by Mellkat86
Summary: Set after Rumpel saved Belle from losing her memory at the beginning of Season 2. Belle has gained an admirer in the town of Storybrooke, who leaves her roses and love notes. Will she be able to work it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 1**

It had been a few months since the stranger had released her from the asylum. Her life had taken a very unexpected turn. Belle had gone from accepting that she was going to spend the rest of her life in the asylum to being reunited with Rumpel and her father, and then for them both failed her in the space of a couple of weeks. But Belle cherished her new independence as she sat in one of the window sills of her apartment above the library, peeking through the blinds at the people below.

Not much was going on outside. It was Sunday. She didn't expect to see many people outside. Relaxing seemed to be on everyone's agenda apart from Rumpel's. Belle could see his car parked in its usual spot next to his shop. The lights were on inside but no other trace that there was a soul inside.

Belle's phone started to ring from the kitchen area. Reluctantly she unfolded her legs and trudged her way over to her phone, flicking it open to answer with a 'hello'.

"Belle," Ruby greeted. "What you up to?"

"Hey Ruby, nothing really. Just at home." She replied, strolling back to her perch in the window.

"There's talk of us meeting down at the beach for a barbeque. Come and join us!" Ruby pleaded with Belle. She had been trying to get Belle to come out of hiding spot for weeks. There were only so many invites that Belle could rebuke.

"When is everyone meeting there?" Belle asked peering through the blinds when she caught sight of Rumpel leaving his shop.

"In about an hour. Just bring yourself." Ruby's voice was full of excitement. They agreed to meet at Grannies and ended the call.

Belle got changed into a pair of white shorts and a sleeveless yellow shirt. She packed some things into a bag, a book and other things, and laid a cardigan over her bag to take with her in case it got chilly. Her keys chinked as she locked the door to her apartment and made her way down the wooden steps that led up the outside of the library to her apartment.

There was a small crowd outside Grannies when Belle crossed the road. Ruby was standing on a chair passing out orders to people and pointing things out to them. Belle rolled her eyes at her friend as she side stepped pass people to get to her friend.

"Ruby." Belle called to Ruby. She seemed oblivious to her for a second before she stepped down off the stool and came to stand in front of Belle.

"Yay!" Ruby hugged Belle. "You are not going to regret this. This is going to great!"

"Okay… Do you want me to get something?" Belle was distracted by the people milling around, grabbing items and carrying them to the cars and trucks that were parked along the street.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope. You just get yourself in my car and we'll be leaving in a minute."

Belle acknowledge her instruction with a nod of her head and made her way over to Ruby's car. As she pulled at the door handle to the passenger door, she got the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around and notice Rumpel walking down the street on the other side. Their gaze met and he gave her a brief smile before turning his attention back to the sidewalk.

They hadn't spoken much since he'd given her the keys to the library. Belle had just been concentrating on getting her life in order. Thankfully Rumpel respected that, even though her father felt that he had the right to demand her to speak with him. She only wanted to speak with Rumpel. Time though hadn't healed her wounds yet. She wasn't ready to go back there yet. Belle shook her musings away yanking the car door open and climbed inside, securing her bag between her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 2**

The convenience store door clattered as Rumpel pulled on it and opened it, a simple ding dong announcing he'd entered the shop. He made his way down the aisle to the back where the liquor was stacked. Out of the corner of his eye, over the top of the aisles, he noted Sneezy had appeared from the back of the shop to take his place at the register. Rumpel grabbed a bottle of scotch from the shelve, turned on his heel and strolled the aisle to Sneezy.

The nearer Rumpel got to Sneezy, the more uneasy the small dwarf became. Rumpel couldn't help the small smile of amusement as he placed the bottle on the counter, his hand digging his wad of notes out of his pants pocket.

"Nineteen dollars, Mr Rumpel, sir." Sneezy hesitantly held his hand out. Counting the money out, Rumpel placed the money into Sneezy's hand just as the young dwarf sneezed over Rumpel. Sneezy instantly apologised to Rumpel, cowering away behind the counter. With a deep breath Rumpel snatched the bottle of scotch off the counter and glared at Sneezy as he left the store.

The door clattered close behind him with a faint ding dong signalling he'd left. Rumpel shook the thoughts of beating Sneezy away when Prince Charming's pickup pulled into the gas station section of the store. Always with a pleasant smile, Charming climbed out of his truck and spotted Rumpel leaving.

"Hey, Rumpel!" He called. Rumpel rolled his eyes and turned to face the younger man. "You not coming to this barbeque thing? Everyone's going to be there."

"Not my thing." Rumpel answered turning to head back to his shop.

"I said, everyone is going to be there." Charming said filling his truck with fuel.

Rumpel's brow furrowed and turned to Charming. "Are you trying to say something, to me, Charming?"

"Hey," Charming raised his shoulders at Rumpel. "Just inviting another member of the community to a social event. I am not saying anything, Rumpel."

"Good." Rumpel dismissed him, turning and starting back to his shop. When he moved a couple of steps, Rumpel stopped again and turned to where Prince Charming was standing. "What barbeque?"

Charming grinned at Rumpel as he put the fuel nozzle back on the pump. "There's going to be barbeque on the beach. A lot of people are going. There's going to be food, games and music, so I've been told. Snow and her girlie girls are organising it. They've managed to drag Belle out of her hidey hole."

"Belle?" Rumpel took a step forward towards Charming. "Belle's going to be there?"

"Yep." Prince Charming then turned to go into the store, digging his wallet out of his back pocket. Rumpel clutched harder at his bottle of scotch and set off back to his shop. He'd seen her about town but was giving her space. She had asked for it. The thought of being able to see her enticed him. It didn't matter that nearly the whole town was going to be there. At least it wouldn't look out of place if he was there and was watching her from a far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 3**

Belle laid back on the blanket that Ruby had brought with her, her book resting across her chest holding her place. She guided the straw of her ice tea into her mouth, briefly surveying the groups of people mingling on the beach. There was a bonfire being built further down the beach, several of the men collected wood from the treeline to stack on the bonfire. Setting her drink back down, Belle started reading her book again.

"Hey!" Ruby dropped down onto the blanket. "What'cha doing?"

"Reading." Belle replied turning the page.

"I managed to get you to come out and you're reading?" Ruby shook her head and grabbed at the book taking it from Belle. "You can read at home."

"Ruby!" Belle exclaimed, her hands fumbling to get her book back. Ruby shook her head and threw the book to one side. Sitting up, Belle gasped at Ruby as she turned to see where her book had landed.

"No books!" Ruby commanded before giggling at the look of horror on her friend's face. Patting her on the shoulder Ruby clambered to her feet and left Belle to chase after some boys that had passed by them. Belle sighed. Bang goes her idea of relaxation.

She drew her legs up and crossed them, taking in the sights that were going on around her. There were many people she knew but a lot she didn't. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Drinks were being passed around whilst people were waiting for Granny to cook the food on the barbeque. By the smell in the air, it wouldn't be too long before they would be serving it.

Something caught her attention. A group of people near her suddenly stopped laughing and began whispering between themselves. Belle pondered them for a minute before looking pass them to see what they were looking at. Her breath caught in her throat, he was here.

Rumpel was idly walking down the beach. He was obviously to the whispers and stares. A few people greeted him as he walked pass them, which he acknowledged with a nod of his head. He wasn't in his usual attire or how he was dressed earlier when she had seen him in town. Rumpel had traded his usual three-piece suit for a loose fitting white cotton shirt and what looked to be white cargo shorts. Belle had never seen him in anything but dark colours before. And had never seen him reveal his legs.

Suddenly Ruby was back again, bumping Belle as she was dropped onto the blanket beside her again. "I swear, Belle, I didn't know he was going to be here."

"What?" Belle was so engrossed in watching Rumpel, she'd missed what Ruby had said.

"I didn't know Rumpel was going to be here. No one had said anything about inviting him." Ruby seemed to be searching the crowd, trying to spot the culprit who'd invited Rumpel.

"It's fine, Ruby. He's got every right to be here." Belle was slightly puzzled by her friend's reaction to seeing Rumpel. Yes, they had some history and undeniable chemistry. But it hadn't gotten serious. They were never together as a couple. Some kisses but nothing more than that. She had ended it regrettably before anything else could happen between them.

Ruby eased. "Okay, as long as you're okay with him being here?"

"Yep, don't worry. Go and chase some boys." Belle dismissed her friend with a wave of her hand and reached for her ice tea with the other. With a roll of her eyes Ruby left and mingled into the crowd of people.

Belle slurped at her drink, her eyes scanning the crowd for Rumpel. He'd disappeared. Her brow knitted together, 'Where's he gone?'. A shrug of her shoulders and Belle went back to watching some of the activities. There was some upbeat music playing distantly. Some of the kids were playing in the shallows of the water with their parents watching cautiously. A ghostly smile tugged at her lips as she watched the children splashing in the water. She looked away and let her smile grow, thinking about what the future could hold for her.

As she combed the beach again she spotted him. He was sitting a fair distance from everyone but close enough not to be forgotten. His attention was focused on watching the lapping of the waves on the shoreline, as he drank from a can of beer he must have grabbed from the drinks table. Rumpel was unaware of her watching him. It was becoming a habit of hers to watch him. It was safer this way.

"Belle," Alarmed Belle turned to be greet by a fresh ice tea being presented to her. "Saw you were getting low." Dr Whale offered Belle the drink.

"Oh, thank you." She said with a brief smile, taking the drink from him.

He invited himself to sit down on the blanket with her, edging closer to her. "Haven't seen you much about town?"

"Erm… Well, I've been busy getting the library ready." Belle answered and was surprised by him sitting beside her.

"Oh, yeah, you're living above there, aren't you?" Whale nodded his head at her. "It's nice to see you out and about." She flashed him a quick smile and took a sip of her drink. He carried on chatting to her, telling her about what had been happening at the hospital, things that did not interest her. Belle slyly checked on Rumpel out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see a young lady sat with him, her hand resting on Rumpel's shoulder as the young lady smiled at him. Her back straightened, 'Who the hell?' Belle thought.

"Dr Whale," Belle touched his arm to draw his attention away from describing an operation he had performed. "Who's that with Rumpelstiltskin?"

Whale peered pass Belle and watched the exchanged between Rumpel and the young lady. "Oh, that's Tina. I haven't seen them together for a while."

"Together?" Belle questioned.

"From what I heard, they had a brief fling a couple of years back. You know, when we had the false memories." Dr Whale explained. Belle nodded her head at him. She couldn't stop staring at them, watching as this woman laughed at Rumpel.

Belle stood up from the blanket and then offered her hand to Whale. "Would you like to go for a stroll?"

"Oh, sure." Whale replied scrambling up from the blanket. Belle slip her arm around Whale's and allowed him to walk her away from the sight of Rumpel and Tina. She didn't like the feeling that was stewing in the pit of her stomach. Rumpel was not her concern. They had not even really been together. Still… She couldn't help but sneak a peek over her shoulder at him. Was this jealousy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 4**

The evening was drawing in but there were still plenty of people on the beach. The bonfire was illuminating everyone, crackling as it burnt the dry wood. Rumpel kicked at some sand before snatching another beer from the ice bucket near the dying barbeque. With a swift pull of the ring, the can hissed with a small amount of foam escaping. He sipped the foam away as he traipsed his way nearer to the bonfire.

There were plenty of couples darted around sitting on their blankets. Rumpel nodded to a few people that met his gaze before finding a space on the bank leading to the woods to sit. He promised himself one more drink and then he was going home.

His eyes danced over the familiar heads looking for her. She'd been spending the majority of her time with Dr Whale on her arm. Rumpel didn't like that. He shrugged his shoulders at his thoughts, knowing it wasn't his place to do anything about it. Belle had asked him for space and hadn't spoken to him since. If that was what she wanted then he was more than happy to respect what she wanted, but it didn't mean he liked the situation.

Rumpel was appalled by the interruption of his thoughts, when Prince Charming bumped into him, taking a sit beside him. "Rumpel."

"Charming." Rumpel countered.

"Nice to see you here. Enjoying yourself?" Charming asked drinking from his bottle.

"It's been alright." Rumpel went back to looking for Belle.

Charming bumped Rumpel's shoulder. "She's over there." He pointed to some people near the bonfire. "She hanging with Ruby and Snow." Charming informed him.

Rumpel dared a glanced at the younger man beside him. "Why are you meddling?"

"Meddle? Me? That's your department, Rumpel." Charming winked at Rumpel.

"Ok. Why does it seem you're guiding me?" Rumpel questioned.

"Because, Rumpel, like you said to me once, I know what it's like. You're sitting here when you should be with Belle." Charming pointed in Belle's direction. "I just don't want to see you miss out on something that could be good."

"Yes, well, Belle has made it quite clear. She wants her space and I respect that." Rumpel informed him before drinking some more of his beer.

"So, you stopped trying then? You stopped fighting for her?" Charming said passionately.

"I'm doing what she wants." Rumpel growled at Charming.

"Rumpel, you are not going to get her back unless you do something. Think about it." Charming patted Rumpel on his shoulder before getting to his feet and left in search of Snow White. Rumpel mulled over Charming's words and finished off the last of his beer. Maybe he was right. Or maybe Rumpel would end up pushing Belle further away, if he tried to get her back. Could he risk it? 'But, if I don't try…', Rumpel pondered Charming's advice as he stood brushing the sand off the back of his shorts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 5**

Unlocking the door to the library, Belle pulled the door open to be greeted by the sweet smell of the books in the library. She smiled dropping her keys into her handbag and headed behind the main desk to store her bag under the desk. Belle collected together some books from her desk and ambled to their various aisles, placing the books into their designated shelves. Heading back to her desk she noted there were some cobwebs that were starting to form and added them to her mental list for later.

Belle rounded her desk to sit on her stool when she noticed a red rose lay on the counter. She quickly glanced around the library. There was no one else there. Belle had been gone less than a minute and normally she heard when the door opened to the library. Curious she gently picked up the rose and brought it to her nose to take in its delicate smell. She shrugged and placed the rose to one side

When lunchtime came, Belle collected her handbag and the rose and took them with her to Grannies. As she crossed the road, Belle couldn't help but take another sniff of the rose. 'It was so fresh', she noted. She smiled to herself playing with the stern of the rose between her fingers and climbed the steps onto Grannies porch. She entered to be greeted by Ruby, who waved Belle to sit in one of the booths. Placing her bag down beside her, Belle gently laid the flower on the table to one side. There were a few inquisitive gazes sent her way, watching her lay the flower down on the table. The rumour mill had some new information to grind.

"Right," Ruby pulled her notepad out from her apron. "What're you having, Belle?"

"Erm… I'll just have a BLT and an ice tea, please, Ruby."

"What's that?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the flower with her pen.

"Oh, yeah, I found it in the library this morning. It was sitting on the counter." Belle informed her friend, tentatively taking another sniff of the flower and put it back on the table.

Ruby's eyebrows went to new heights. "Really? An admirer?"

"No!" Belle scoffed and then chuckled. Shaking her head, Ruby headed to the kitchen to give them Belle's order. The door clattered open again. His shoes clicked on the polished floor as he entered. Belle knew it was Rumpel. Even without his cane he had a distinct walk. She dared a glance over her shoulder to see him unbutton his overcoat as he headed to the counter. Belle watched him take a sit on one of the stools, removing his gloves to shove into his pocket.

Rumpel turned to glance absently around Grannies. Before she could turn away, their gaze met. He flashed a smile at her. Belle couldn't help herself and returned his smile. Rumpel turned to face Granny and exchanged some pleasantries with her.

"The rent isn't due yet." Granny stated to him.

"I know that, dearie." He said to Granny. "Can I not order some food?"

"Suppose… What do you want?" Granny was short with him, grabbing a pad off the counter to take his order.

"Ham and cheese toasted sandwich." Rumpel replied. Granny glared at him. He showed her one of his wicked grins and added, "Please." Granny ripped his order from the notepad and tossed it back onto the counter, leaving him to take his order to the kitchen.

Belle chuckled at the encounter but hadn't notice that Rumpel was now stood beside her. "My love blooms like a red, red rose."

"Excuse me?" Belle was confused.

"Poetry." Rumpel retorted, his hands clasped behind his back. Belle was baffled for a moment. His words danced around her, distracting her common sense.

"The rose." He pointed to her flower. "It reminded me of a poem."

"Oh, sorry!" Belle giggled. "I was in a world of my own."

Rumpel paused for a moment, gazing at her. "Yes, you normally are." They were interrupted by Ruby bringing their orders to them. She shoved Rumpel's order into his chest, giving him a weak smile, before carefully placing Belle's meal in front of her. Rumpel gave Ruby some money and then gestured farewell with a weary wave and left. Belle watched him leave.

"You okay?" Ruby asked.

Belle looked at her friend and then to her sandwich in front of her, shifting in her seat. "Yep, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'll go get your drink." Ruby said backing away from her friend. Belle picked her sandwich up off her plate. Her gaze though was drawn to her rose. 'He wouldn't?', she took a bite of her sandwich with her question swimming around in her head. He had always shown signs that he may have been a romantic, but… Did he? Belle let thoughts go as Ruby slid into the opposite seat and chatted with Belle as she ate her lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 6**

Rumpel locked the door to his shop and turned to walk to his car that was parked at the corner of his shop. He dared a glance up at Belle's apartment. He smiled to himself climbing into his car. The car roared into life and he pulled out onto the street, heading in the direction of home. As he drove, Rumpel tugged at his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. His day had gone by smoothly. A few people had brought things in to trade and a few for repairs. None of it had been enough to take his thoughts away from Belle. Their chance meeting in Grannies, she had looked so happy and content. Rumpel had not seen her like that since their days at his castle. The ease and innocence they had in those days. Of course, he had been stupid enough to allow the darkness to surround him and throw away the only light in his life. It was what he did he did best.

The car rocked to a stop in his driveway. Climbing out of the car, he stepped back to shut the door and then casually walked up the path to the steps that led to his house. He gazed over his well-kept garden. 'Perfect', he regarded to himself. He leapt up the steps to his front door. Rumpel smirked to himself, noting how his ankle didn't bother him anymore since casting his spell on it. Opening the front door Rumpel entered his house and shut the door behind him, discarding his keys onto the sideboard near his door. It was quiet in his house, but he favoured it that way. No nonsense.

As Rumpel was about to turn the corner into his living room, the door bell rung behind him. He frowned taking a step back to peer around the corner. Rumpel was surprised to see Belle through the glass of his door.

With a puzzled look on his face, Rumpel went over to the door and opened it. "Belle?"

"Hi, Rumpel." Belle greeted him with a smile. He noted she was carrying the rose.

"What can I do for you, dearie?" Rumpel asked, drawing out the 'dearie'.

"Erm… Yeah." Belle looked sheepishly down at her rose and then at him. "Did you leave this for me?"

Rumpel took a step forward and took the rose from her to inspect it. "If I had given you such a thing, I would have made it known to you that it was myself, Belle."

"Oh, right." Belle's voice gave way that she was disappointed, which only made Rumpel smirk.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't just give you one rose." Rumpel handed her the rose back. "I would drown you in them."

"Oh!" She was taken back by his words for a moment and then let a small smile creep across her lips. "Sorry to have wasted your time then." Belle said, hastily running down the steps.

Rumpel stepped out onto his porch and stopped at the top of her stairs to watch her. "You okay, Belle?"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Yeah, I'm okay." Belle paused and then asked. "How about you?"

"Oh, me, I'm grand." Rumpel replied with his thick Scottish accent. Belle nodded at him and went to walk away until Rumpel called to her, "If you want help finding them, just pop by the shop."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Belle waved to him and quickly walked down the street. He watched her briefly and then turned and made his way inside. The grin on his face hurt. Shutting the door behind him, he dreamily ambled through the house to his kitchen and out the back patio doors. He picked up the clippers he left discarded on the patio table and went over to the large bush in the corner of his garden. Crouching down near the bush, Rumpel picked the next rose stem to cut to leave for her in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 7**

The alarm clock beside Belle's bed shrieked into life, alerting her that it was 7:30am and it was time for her to get out of bed. She hit the button on top of it and rolled back into her pillows. Sleepily she stretched in her bed and sat up against the headboard behind her. Belle put her hand down beside her to push herself out of the bed, but was pricked by something sharp. Snatching her hand back and clenching it to her chest, Belle disgustedly looked at the foreign object sitting beside her.

Panicked Belle looked around her apartment. There was no one there.

Belle hesitantly picked up the red rose that laid beside her. The petals tickled her nose as she drew on its sweet smell. Her eyes darted to the other rose that was now sitting on her kitchen counter in a vase. For a split second, Belle thought that maybe she had gone to bed with her rose from the day before. She chuckled at the silly thought.

"Where did you come from?" Belle questioned the red rose, her fingers delicately tracing the soft petals. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed there was a scroll on the pillow beside hers. Laying the rose into her lap, Belle scooped up the scroll and pulled at the small red ribbon that sealed it. She rolled the scroll out and read it, ' _There is much darkness in this world, but you are the light that draws my heart_ '. Belle read it and reread it.

Clambering out of her bed with the rose and note, Belle went to previous rose and plopped its doppelganger in beside it. With a puzzle look on her face, she left the note beside her roses and went about preparing for her morning. When she was ready to leave, Belle dropped the note into her handbag and then left her apartment to unlock the library.

The morning was spent in a haze. Her mind was too busy trying to figure out who had sent her newly acquired gifts. She had to admit it to herself. Ruby was right. Belle had an admirer. Her instinct was to assume it was Rumpel, but he had denied it was him. So now she was at a disadvantaged. Belle had no clue who else would have an interest in her or who else she hoped would have an interest in her.

She closed the library door behind her and locked it before crossing the street. Her gaze momentarily went to Rumpel's shop. Belle spotted him through the blinds for a split second, standing at the back of his shop. 'If only…', she swept some hair out of her face and left her thought.

Grannies was busy with the lunchtime trade. The booths and tables were full. There was a stool left at the counter. Belle quickly scooted up onto the stool and wedged her handbag between her knees and the counter. The jukebox was playing in the back but was drowned out by the din of people's conversations. There was a buzz in the air. People were talking about the barbeque.

"Belle!" An excited voice rose above the din. "I'll be right with you!" Ruby said squeezing pass some customers with plates.

"I'm not in a rush." Belle dug into her handbag and pulled out the note that had been left on her bed. She started examining it again, turning it over and checking to see if there were any other marks on the piece of paper. Something that would give her a hint to her admirer's identity. But there was nothing. Belle knew there was not anything on it. The amount of time she had spent that morning staring at it, she knew there was no clue as to who had sent her the note.

"What'cha having?" Ruby perched herself onto the counter opposite Belle. "What's that?"

"A note." Belle offered it towards Ruby, who took it and looked over it.

"I told you, you've got an admirer!" Ruby clarified excitedly, handing the note back to Belle.

Belle's brow furrowed. "I found it with another red rose beside me when I woke up."

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Ruby said, a quick spell of jealousy swept over her face before she shook it away for a smile. "Do we know who?"

"No clue." Belle sighed. "I even asked Rumpel, but he said it wasn't him."

Ruby frowned at her friend. "You're taking him at his word?"

"The one thing I know about him, if there is praise to be had, he'll be the first to jump to get it. No, he would have told me." Belle dismissed Ruby's idea.

"I tell you what," Ruby leaned further over to Belle. "We'll have a night out with the girls tonight and then we can all get our heads together to work this out."

Belle smiled for a second. "I don't know, Ruby, I'm quite happy…"

Ruby cut her off. "I won't hear a no. You're coming and you're bringing that note. We're going to work out who your admirer is."

"Okay." Belle gave into Ruby, her shoulders dropped in surrender

"Good. What're you having?" Ruby asked, posing her notepad ready. As Belle was about to order, the door clattered open and his shoes clicked against the floor. The previous din had a moment of silence and then carried on in a quieter tone.

Belle briefly looked over her shoulder at Rumpel and then turned to Ruby to place her order. "Same as yesterday. BLT and ice tea, please, Ruby."

"Okay." Ruby looked to Rumpel. "And what would our resident Dark One like?"

"Cheeseburger to go, please." Rumpel said, his hand resting on the counter close to Belle's elbow. Ruby noted their order and left for the kitchen.

She toyed with the corner of her note, briefly rereading it. His smell of old spice swept over her. Belle couldn't help the small moan of pleasure as she took a deep breath of his smell. Her eyes tempted a glance up to his face, which was when she noticed he was leaning very close to her.

"…The light that draws my heart." Rumpel read her note out load. Belle's head snapped between looking at him and then her note. In a moment of uncertainty, she folded her note and stowed it back into her handbag.

"Sorry, Belle." Rumpel said, picking up on her uncertainty. "Just caught my attention."

"It's okay." She said reaching for her ice tea as Ruby placed it on the counter in front of her and left again towards the kitchen.

"Seems a bit… corny." Rumpel mulled for a moment over his choice of words.

"It's not corny." Belle replied. Ruby returned with Rumpel's order in a bag. She offered it to him as he tossed some dollars onto the counter. Collecting the money, Ruby discreetly glanced between Belle and Rumpel, listening to the exchange.

The bag with Rumpel's lunch scrunched in his grip. "Sounds like a fool. Draws my heart?" He chuckled. "More like a moth drawn to the madness of the flame."

"What's it to you?" Belle's annoyance could be heard in her voice.

"Nothing to me, dearie." Rumpel chided. He turned on his heels and left. As the door closed behind him, Belle let out a calming sigh relieving herself of the tension he had caused. She slurped at her ice tea and welcomed Ruby with a smile as her friend delivered her plate of food to her.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked, nodding in the direction that Rumpel had gone.

"Oh, I'm sure." Belle's voice was thick with annoyance. "Definitely not him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 8**

The blinds of his shop window clinked as Rumpel pressed his finger down on them to get a better view outside. Their giggling could be heard for miles. He watched Ruby and Belle, arm in arm, start walking down the street together, dressed ready to kill. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She always dressed ready to kill him, but with the carefree spirit she had when she was with Ruby, made her so much more alluring. Rumpel couldn't drag his eyes away and waited till he couldn't see them. When they were gone from his sight, he went back to organising the display.

He dared another look through the blinds on the shop door, hoping to catch a glimpse of her, as he turned the sign to closed. Since leaving Grannies earlier, a smirk had taken residence on his face. His plan seemed to be going well. Rumpel had not seen her being so quick to point the finger at him. He would not have her ruin his plan before it had even begun.

His gaze took stock of the shop as he made his way towards the back, when the shop door suddenly clanked open with the bell ringing above it. Rumpel rolled his eyes and spun to greet the trespasser.

"Can you not read signs?" Rumpel growled.

"Rumpel," Charming closed the door behind him, flashing a smile towards Rumpel seemingly unaffected by Rumpel's annoyance. "Is it you?"

"As far as I am aware, I haven't released no demons at the moment. So no." Rumpel joked clasping his hands in front of him.

"Funny. No, I was talking about Belle's admirer." Charming asked, coming to stand a few feet from Rumpel.

"I think you're mistaken. I have no idea what you're talking about." Rumpel dismissed Charming accusation with a wave of his hand.

Charming smirked. "Yes, it is."

"What?" Rumpel was surprised.

"It's you!" Charming pointed his finger at the older man. "You're sending her the roses!"

"Look," Rumpel growl was deep. "Don't meddle."

Charming's smirk only grew wider. "I only came to offer you some information, Rumpel."

The frustration Rumpel had built suddenly evaporated. "Information?"

"The girls are going to the bar." Charming moved closer to Rumpel. "They're meeting to discuss this… Admirer of Belle's."

"Are they now? And why should – I – be concerned about that?" Rumpel questioned looking Charming dead in the eye.

"The girls are insisting it's you." Charming replied.

"And what does Belle think?" Rumpel leaned against the glass cabinet beside him.

"Oh, you've more than convinced her that it isn't you. But the girls are positive it's you. They're going to convince her of the truth." Charming rested his hands on his hips as he told him of their plans.

Rumpel pondered the information before crooking a smile at Charming. "And what do you want for this information?"

Charming chuckled. "Nothing. Just a friendly exchanged of information. That's all!"

"Right… Why does this feel like it will come back to bite me?" Rumpel asked rhetorically as he moved to go into the back of his shop. "So what do you want me to do? Run in there, like you would, and sweep her off her feet?"

"I doubt she'd let you do that. She may punch you." Charming laughed to himself, dividing the curtains to follow Rumpel. In annoyance, Rumpel spun on his heels which caused Charming to stop dead with Rumpel directly in front of him.

"Not helping, dearie." Rumpel snarled.

"Okay, okay." Charming backed away, trying to wipe the smile off his face with his hand. "Well, if you're not ready to go and get her. Give her a decoy."

"Decoy?" Rumpel probed.

"Give her a suspect that isn't you." Charming said, enlightening the older one of the two. Rumpel digested the information before an evil grin appeared on his face. With a click of his fingers, Rumpel transported Charming and himself out of the shop in a cloud of smoke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 9**

The bar was alive with the sounds of people chattering and music playing from the jukebox in the corner. Belle skipped through the door and giggled at something that Ruby had said outside. She stopped to glance around the bar. This was going to be her first experience of being out 'with the girls'. Ruby took the lead by taking Belle's hand and directed her to the table that the girls had already taken. Snow and Emma both gave cheerful waves, whilst Ella pulled a chair from another table beside them. Belle gave them all a shy smile and took the sit that Ella had accosted. With the greets over with, Ruby took everyone's order and went off to the bar.

Emma noticed Belle's unease. "How're things at the library, Belle?"

"Oh, they're good. Thanks for asking." Belle replied with a thankful smile.

"Yeah, I was meaning to talk with you actually." Snow informed her, putting her drink down on the table. "I was hoping I could bring my class round one of the days. The library we have at the school isn't as good as town's. I wanted to bring them down and introduce them to it. Try and get them to use it when they're not at school."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Belle was excited by the prospect. "We'll have to arrange a date."

Snow nodded. "Brilliant!"

"David?" Emma distractedly murmured Prince Charming's fake name. Snow and Belle followed Emma's gaze to find Charming and Rumpel coming through the door together. They were talking between themselves, crossing over to the bar to sit on some empty stools.

"What is Charming doing with Gold?" Snow questioned. "Excuse me." She left the table and went over to where Charming and Rumpel were seated. Ruby and Ella returned to their table and gave everyone their drinks. The table sat watching the exchange between Snow and Charming, with Rumpel discreetly not paying attention to them.

Belle watched with the others but she was eyeing Rumpel more than the couple beside him. He was wearing a tight fitting dark blue shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, showing the top of his hairless chest. Rumpel had his normal dress pants on. She contemplated that maybe they had met when Rumpel was leaving the shop and he had ditched his suit jacket, waistcoat and tie in his car. He always looked so handsome to her.

Snow returned to the table. "That's just weird."

"What is?" Ella asked and then sipped at her Malibu and coke.

"Charming is supposedly talking to Gold about getting more funding for the Sheriff's department. He wants them to join forces at the next council meeting." Snow informed them, the confusion evident on her face.

"Funding?" Emma questioned.

"I didn't think Rumpel had that much clout on the council since, of course, Regina controls it." Ruby said, still watching the exchange between Charming and Rumpel. They seemed to be laughing at something together.

"I'm going… To be right back." Emma said pushing her chair back and strolled over to Charming and Rumpel.

"Well, at least we'll know the truth now. Emma will find out what's going on." Snow stated.

"Anyway!" Ruby slammed her glass onto the table. "What about Belle's admirer?" Belle's eyes rolled whilst she sipped at her drink. Snow and Ella seemed to brighten at the idea. The three of them became like witches around a cauldron.

"I still think it's – him." Snow gestured towards Rumpel with her eyes.

"What about Dr Whale?" Ella suggested. "It all started after the barbeque. Maybe this is his way of wooing you."

"Dr Whale?" Belle was not enthralled at that suggestion.

"Why not? He's a man. He's single." Ella defended her suggestion.

"Yes, but there is a problem with your suggestion." Snow sipped her drink and continued. "How is he getting those roses to Belle? She hasn't seen anyone and, of course, one was delivered during the night. I don't think I like the idea of Dr Whale being near me, if he's creeping into people's houses at night whilst we're asleep."

Ella shook her head at Snow. "It's romantic!"

"So, we still have Rumpel on the table and now we have Dr Whale. Anyone else?" Ruby tried to push the conversation on.

Emma joined the table and took drink from her beer, and then interjected her opinion into the debate. "I think it's Michael. You know the guy that runs the mechanic shop."

Snow looked baffled. "Why him?"

"He's single?" Emma stated more than questioned.

"I don't like either of them." Belle revealed to the group, her disgust at their suggestions evident on her face.

"So why is your father with Gold?" Snow began to interrogate Emma, her hand gestured to Charming and Rumpel, who were still sitting at the bar.

"Oh, well, you know… Council meeting stuff." Emma stuttered. "Rumpel wanted a drink, so David said they would talk here."

Belle was drawn away from the conversation when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to be greeted by Dr Whale. He smiled pleasantly at her and then at the rest of the girls at the table.

"Good evening, ladies." Dr Whale bowed his head to the girls. "It's nice to see you out again, Belle."

"Ruby can be very persuasive at times." Belle informed him, a brief glance over her shoulder at Ruby who just smiled in replied.

"Well, if… I mean, when you want another drink, please come and ask me, and I'll get one for you." Dr Whale offered and then slid off away from the table, going to join some guys at the back of the bar. Belle watched him go and regrettably caught his quick glimpse over his shoulder. Whale shyly smiled at her. She felt obligated to return it.

"See! He's not that bad." Ella triumphantly announced to the table.

"Maybe it is him then." Emma quickly join ranks with Ella. "He is single."

"See!" Ella shrieked.

Ruby frowned at Ella. "How much have you had? Did you guys start without us?"

"She was already here when we got here." Snow watched Ella take a large sip of her drink.

"Maybe I should take her home…?" Ruby suggested.

"Hey!" Ella raised her voice enough that it caught the attention of some of the people around them. "I do not get nights off! I am having a night off!"

"Okay, young lady." Ruby stood and collected Ella's coat and bag from the back of the chair. "Come on, we're gonna go and get some air, and then we'll see how you feel after that."

"But… But I don't want to." Ella said sadly, sounding more like a child. With gentle persuasion Ella let Ruby take her outside the bar. The din in the bar returned to normal volume.

Belle chanced a look over her shoulder to where Rumpel was sitting. He was still chatting to Charming, but that woman was back again. Tina was sat beside Rumpel at the bar. She was a little too familiar with Rumpel for Belle's liking. Her arm was draped over his shoulder's. What upset Belle more was Rumpel didn't seem bother by the woman's presence.

"Who is she?" Belle asked the girls. They all followed her gaze.

"Oh, that's Tina." Snow said.

"She seems to be very… comfortable with Rumpel." Emma observed and drank from her beer.

Snow took some nuts from the bowl in the middle of the table. "If I remember right, they did have a thing a couple of years ago. I heard 'cause she works at the school. Didn't last very long."

"Why's that?" Belle queried and dragged her gaze away from the two of them.

"I don't know." Snow replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "But it was he who called it off. She was heartbroken. Besotted is the best word to describe her."

Belle felt better hearing that Rumpel called it off. But it didn't stop the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'How dare she put her paws on my Rumpel?', Belle thought to herself. She was shocked for a second by her thought. He wasn't her Rumpel.

Emma finished her drink and got up from the table. "Another round?" They didn't have chance to answer her, she was already heading to the bar and stood near Charming whilst placing their order. Belle watched Tina tracing her finger down Rumpel's face. He swatted her hand away and whispered in her ear. Tina giggled at him.

Belle couldn't bear to watch them any further. Maybe they were going to try again. She had told him to give her space. There was not a promise between them. Never had been. Declaring your love isn't a promise. Neither is sharing some kisses. At the end of the day, he was a man and they had their needs. She knew that from when her mother died. A couple of months after her mother's death, her father had taken to having certain ladies entertain him during the night. Belle knew what they were, especially when she walked in to greet her father one morning and they were asleep in his bed.

The clank of glasses on the table roused Belle from her musings. "Here we go." Emma handed out the drinks.

"How are they still talking about this council meeting?" Snow watched Charming and Rumpel erupt into laughter. "They can't be talking about the council meeting now."

"Oh, they're talking about old times now." Emma touched Snow's arm, drawing Snow's gaze from Charming and Rumpel.

Belle picked up her fresh drink to be presented by another drink from the waitress. Puzzled Belle looked at the woman that towered over her as the young woman handed a note to Belle.

"What's that?" Belle cautiously took the note from the woman standing over her.

"That guy said to bring you a drink and deliver this note." The waitress indicated Dr Whale. Looking pass Snow and Emma, Belle looked at Dr Whale who was celebrating with the guys at the other end of the bar. Her eyebrows rose at him, 'What the hell?'. She unfolded the note. It was the same hand writing as the previous note. Belle read the note to herself, ' _Soothing my inner beast with your beauty, you calm the dark ocean of my heart'_. She pulled a face at the note. Looking from the note to the accused doctor who had 'supposedly' asked for it to be delivered. Belle could not see him writing love notes.

"Well?!" Snow excitedly waited to see the note and tried to sneak a peek.

Belle offered her the note. "I don't see him writing it."

"You know, I had a boyfriend once that could never say things to my face, so he used to leave me notes. Maybe Dr Whale is like that?" Emma gave Belle a supportive smile and then read the note over Snow's shoulder. Snow showed that she shared Belle's view, quickly turning in her chair to look at Dr Whale, who was now making whooping sounds at the television they were watching at that end of the bar. He was not giving Belle much confidence that he was the one.

With a flittering thought that it had to be Rumpel, Belle turned in her sit to see Rumpel… making out with Tina at the bar. He caressed her face, his eyes were closed, as her fingers clasped at his neck. Her world shattered at the sight. He was her true love and he was kissing some… Some floozy!

"Right!" Belle exclaimed. "That it!" Snow and Emma didn't get a chance to question Belle's sudden absence from the table. She stood knocking the table and stamped to Dr Whale. Dr Whale was watching the game on the screen and had not noticed the woman storming towards him. When she was near enough, she grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close to her. He split his drink with the jolting movement. Whale was about to curse but was hushed when Belle clamped her lips down on his lips. His body went limp with the realisation that he was being kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 10

"Rumpel." Charming called to Rumpel. Pulling himself away from Tina, Rumpel looked to see if his plan had worked. The seat Belle had been occupying was now empty. There was a lot of wolf whistles coming from the other end of the bar. From where they sat, there was not a good view to see what had occurred. He was glad he could not see the other end of the bar, Rumpel would have probably been beating the life out of Dr Whale if he could.

Tina's fingers were playing with Rumpel's hair. "Rumpel," She purred in his ear. "Let's get out of here."

"Not now." He battered her hand away. Rumpel was not interested in Tina. He was not happy that he was playing with her feelings, but she was a means to an end and it seemed his end had come. Not understanding the sudden change in Rumpel, Tina huffed at him and grabbed her bag from the bar before leaving his side and the bar. Her absence was lost on Rumpel. He was more concern to see if Belle had gone for his little ploy. He knew she'd been watching him with Tina. And he knew that if he did not give her the idea that he was not interested anymore, she was not going to take him down from the top of her most wanted list.

"Cruel." Charming stated to Rumpel. "But affective, I guess."

"Love is cruel." Rumpel countered. He knew too well that love was cruel, but he did not plan for Belle to be left high and dry with heartache.

Emma appeared between Charming and Rumpel. "That was a little bit cruel. But she's gone to him."

"See! I told you it was cruel." Charming chided at Rumpel.

"Hey!" Rumpel drew their attention to him. "This is my plan. Don't worry your pretty faces."

"They've left by the way." Emma said, gesturing with her hand towards the other end of the bar. "They've gone out the back way."

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Snow shocked them all, her hands on her hips. "You two aren't talking about a council meeting."

"Snow, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Charming said, giving her on of his boyish grins. "Just trying to help some love birds."

"Love birds?" Snow questioned. She stared at Rumpel as she addressed him. "You've got some funny way of showing it. Belle's gone off with Dr Whale now."

"She'll be fine." Rumpel stated sipping at his scotch. The ice chinked as he finished his drink.

Snow's brow knitted. "Wait a sec… You are the secret admirer!"

"Shush!" Charming quickly grabbed Snow's hands and pulled her nearer. "Don't tell everyone!"

"Why don't you just tell her!" Snow near enough shouted at Rumpel.

"Because, dearie, where would the fun be in that?" Rumpel tossed some dollars on the bar. "Thank you for a pleasant evening." Nothing more was said as Rumpel left. He scratched at his chest through the opening of his shirt and watched the sidewalk as he made his way back to his car. Pulling out his keys from his pocket, Rumpel crossed the bar's parking lot to his Cadillac. He heard her before he saw her. His gaze drifted over to where she was. They were leaning against Whale's car. She giggled at something he said, his hands gesturing between them. Rumpel let out a long sigh and yanked on his car door and slid into the driver's seat.

"You will be mine, dearie." Rumpel mumbled to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 11**

The sun was shining and Belle was in a good mood. Yes, her true love was now going off with some floozy, but Belle had a date. She was kidding herself. She knew that Dr Whale was not her type. There was no connection with him. But she thought she might as well make the best of it and at least give him a chance. Belle had been embarrassed by her reaction to seeing Rumpel and Tina. She would never have just walked up to someone and kiss them like she had to Dr Whale, but she wanted him to see. Hoped that he saw.

Belle clambered down the stairs to open the library. She went about her usual tasks. Filing books and sent out requests for books that people had inquired about. A box had arrived with some previous requested books. Belle was going through her list, ticking the ones that had been requested and put them to one side to give to whoever had asked for the book.

Distantly in the library she could hear some music. Intrigued, Belle left her clipboard on the counter of her desk and went further into the library to investigate. No one had been in the library all morning.

' _My eyes adored you… Though I never laid a hand on you, my eyes adored you…'_

Belle pulled a face hearing the words to the music. She came around the corner of a shelve and the music got louder.

 _'_ _Like a million miles away from me… You couldn't see how I adored you…'_

Searching the shelves, she came to space in the books where a tape player was sitting. Belle carefully pick it up from the shelf.

' _So close, and yet so far… My eyes adored you_ '

Pushing the stop button on the tape player, Belle turned it over in her hands and inspected it. She giggled to herself, speechless at how Whale could have gotten the tape player into the library without her seeing or hearing him. She was about to walk on, when she noted there was a note sitting on the shelf. It must have been sat underneath the tape player.

Belle picked it up and unfolded it to read it, ' _Your heavenly scent breaks my resolve, suffocating me when you leave'_. She could not help the long deep sigh when she finished reading his note. The man she had spoken to last night would never have given her the impression that he could write such heart felt notes. He fumbled his words. Belle spent the majority of the time finishing his sentences for him. It may not have been helped by her planting a kiss on him beforehand, but she had expected him to be able to hold some sort of a conversation with her. Especially if he was going to the trouble of sending these notes.

The library door jangled open. Belle quickly made her way back to the main desk. She had not expected to see him.

"Ah, Belle." Rumpel flash her one of his smiles. She automatically smiled back at him and then chastised herself as she shook the smile away.

"Yes, Rumpel." She was polite. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for some books on garden flowers. Mostly on garden roses." He stated moving closer to her.

"Yes, we have some of those. They're down that aisle and then on your left on the back wall." She pointed to the aisle on her right, the tape player in her hand.

Rumpel gestured towards the tape player. "What are you doing with that?"

"Oh," Belle drew the tape player close to her chest and walked around her desk to put it out of sight. "Nothing. Just something Dr Whale left for me."

"Dr Whale?" Rumpel stopped dead in the mouth of the aisle she had indicated and spun on his heels. "Left something for you?"

"Yes."

Rumpel's eyes went wide for a second before returning to his journey down the aisle. "If that's what you want!"

"What?" Belle frowned at his comment.

"If that's what your heart wants, then I'm happy." He said before reappearing with some books. "I'm glad you've settled and are following your dreams." Belle did not know how to take his words. She had an itch. An itch that there was more to what he was saying. He had a very knowing look about him. Rumpel placed the books on the counter and then dug inside his suit jacket to pull a library card out of his inner pocket. He placed it on top of the books. Inspecting the books presented to her, she opened each one and stamped them.

"Didn't realise you were into gardening." Belle said to him.

"Needed a hobby. I couldn't really leave town for the last 28 years." He gave her that grin. The grin that melted her. The one that tugged at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes." She said scanning his library card. Belle pushed the books towards Rumpel and held his card out to him. His fingers brushed over hers. Instinctively she bit her lower lip as the touch tingled up her fingers. She looked up to meet his gaze but he was already leaving.

"Bye, Belle." He smiled at her again backing into the library door to open it and then was gone. The door clanked as it closed. She sat back onto the stool behind her. How did he do that?

*Song credit: Frankie Valli - My Eyes Adored You*


	12. Chapter 12

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 12**

Rumpel was sorting through some papers when the bell above his shop door rung. He raised an eyebrow and looked up to see Emma striding towards him, the shop door swung shut behind her. She came to a stop on the other side of the glass cabinet, her hands resting on the edge.

"Good day, Miss Swan." Rumpel greeted.

"Rumpel, how long are you going to keep this charade going?" Emma asked him with a slight tone to her voice.

"And that is your business?" Rumpel left the papers he was flicking through and tugged at the bottom of his waistcoat.

"I'm just worried about someone getting hurt. About Belle getting hurt." Emma was honest with him. He liked that about her.

He clasped his hands in front of himself. "Don't worry, Miss Swan. I heard her date was… fairly enjoyable."

"Dr Whale spent the entire evening looking dumbfounded." Emma told him, her brow knitted with annoyance. "It was horrific to watch as Belle kept asking him about these notes and roses. His face when she came in with a big bunch of them! He had no idea what was going on. Though, to his credit he went along with it. Guess he didn't want to look foolish in front of Belle."

Rumpel smiled. "Good. So she has no idea it's me."

"Rumpel, don't let this go on too long, people will get hurt." Emma repeated her previous statement.

"Oh, not to worry, Miss Swan. It'll end tonight." Rumpel ambled away from her and into the back of the shop. She followed behind him and hovered near the curtain doorway.

"Tonight?" She questioned.

"Don't you worry about it, dearie. It has already begun." He said with a wave of his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Blooming Red Rose: Chapter 13**

Pushing the cart of books back to her desk, Belle was humming the song that Dr Whale had left her for to find in the library the day before. She smiled at the memory of finding the dozen red roses in her apartment when she had gone to get ready for her date with Dr Whale. They smelt as glorious as the single roses she had found. There date had gone… well. Sadly, Belle had expected something a little more romantic from her admirer, but she was happy with spending the evening at Grannies.

She parked the cart near her desk, grabbed her handbag from behind the desk and began turning the lights off as she left for the night. Exiting the library, she slid her key into the lock and secured the library for the night, giving the door a quick tug to make sure it was locked. Belle could not help the fleeting glance to Rumpel's store. Unusual for him, it looked like he had gone home for the night. The lights were off and his car was gone.

Belle climbed the stairs to her apartment and let herself in. The sight that welcomed her home was not at all what she expected. Her handbag dropped to the floor. There was another bouquet of red roses. Double the size she had received the previous night. Beside them were some white candles that were lit.

She pushed the door closed behind her and shuffled over to the display nervously. Her heart skipped a beat. A note! Belle snatched the note off the side and hungrily read it, _'The desire I have for you burns deep in my soul'_. A giddy feeling invaded her senses. Her lips pressed into a tight, wide smile. The words spoke to her like ones out of her romance novels. She carried on reading the note, ' _I'm waiting for you at the location marked on the map'_.

Intrigued, Belle snooped at the map that was laid beside the bouquet of roses. With a quickness in her step, Belle excitedly changed into one of the tight dresses Ruby had lent her for her date and wore the red heels that Ruby had told her would set it off. She draped a red silk scarf over her shoulders, collected the map and note from the kitchen counter and blew the candles out before leaving.

According to the map the cabin was not too far from town and could easily be walked. Belle pulled the scarf tighter on her shoulders, hoping it would be enough to calm her resolve till she got to the secret location. Dr Whale had been so evasive at their date. He had been so humble about the gifts. At one moment, he turned nearly the same shade as the red roses she had received. Belle smiled at the thought of their date, puzzled at how he went to all these lengths and was still keeping the charade going even though she had gone out on a date with him.

The map indicated a trail that led to the 'x' on the map. She had not ventured to this side of Storybrooke. Walking through the woods reminded her of the Enchanted Forest. The foliage was a bright green and the trees were tall, their branches creating a canopy overhead. She smiled at her recollections of home.

The trail began to widen and opened out onto a small grassy area. As she near the end of the trail, the cabin overlooking the small lake came into view. Belle took in the view for a moment and then carefully made her way over to the cabin. Her heels scraped on the wooden deck. She chanced a look through the window, but did not see much as the curtains were drawn. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Belle placed her hand on the doorknob and paused.

"Here goes." She whispered to herself and opened the door. Stepping through the threshold, Belle was almost overpowered by the sweet aroma of the cabin. The fire was burning in the fireplace. Candles had been delicately placed around the room, all lit. She carefully stepped on the rose petals that led from the door further into the cabin.

There were two doorways either side of the fireplace, but only one had rose petals leading to it. She gently closed the door, her heart was in awe of the room. Warily Belle stepped further into the room, her eyes darted all over the cabin as she tried to take in the delegate details of what was laid out before her. Moving pass the armchair, she noted there was a bottle of champagne on chill with two glasses beside it. The cork had been popped. On further inspection of the bottle she could see there were millions of bubbles chasing up into the neck of the bottle. It had not long ago been opened.

Belle froze in place, sheepishly looking around the room for signs of Whale. Her eyes caught the door the petals were leading to and started towards it. She bit her lip at the thrill waiting for her on the other side of the door. She timidly pushed the door open further with the tips of her fingers. The rose petals led into the room and came to a stop by the bed nearest to Belle. A small moan of disappointment escaped her lips before she saw it. Sat on the bedside table was another note that was casually leaning against a group of lit candles. Her eyes widened with excited. Belle leaped across the room to it and sat onto the side of the bed with her newly acquired note.

She unfolded it and read the note, ' _There is much darkness in this world, Belle. But you are the light that draws my heart away, soothing my inner beast with your beauty and calming the deep ocean of my heart. Your heavenly scent breaks my resolve when you're near and suffocates me when you leave. The desire I have for you burns deep to my soul. These are the reasons, sweetheart, why my love for you blooms like a red, red rose…'_. Belle forehead scrunched up at the note, "Sweetheart?" She shook the thought away and carried on reading the note. ' _Just call for what your heart desires and it shall appear.'_

The words from her note swarmed around her head making her dizzy. Her understanding of the situation had been turned on top of its head. Belle bit into her lip, her fingers tightened on the note as she pressed it close to her chest. She did not know what was going on anymore, but her heart was beating so hard she waited for it to rip itself out of her chest. The flutter she felt in her chest was not unknown to Belle. She had it every time she saw him. His eyes deep and dark with the hint of kindness and love. She spent so much time once, pouring herself into his eyes trying to find the man behind the mask. Craving to touch his hair, his face, his hands. It was unbearable at times. How she had the strength to keep herself away all this time surprised her. And then when she had seen him with that floozy. She had been ready to destroy her whole world, so she could fall deep into his arms.

Belle whispered his name, "Rumpel…" She had expected him to suddenly appear in front of her or for some sign that he was there. The cabin remained silent. Clutching the note Belle rose from the bed and wandered into the living room of the cabin. He was not there. The disappointment was evident on Belle's face. Her heart began to calm as she moved to stand near the fireplace.

"Rumpel." She said softly, gazing into the fireplace. Belle was startled for a second. His fingers gently drew some of her hair behind her ear. He stood close behind her, his warm breath on the nape of her neck. The little hairs on the back of her neck and arms began to stand on end. She was drawn to look at him over her shoulder, but the arm snaking its way around her waist stopped her dead, her gaze focused on his shirt glad arm. Rumpel's hand pressed against her stomach, making her step back against him as he pressed himself to her body.

"You called," His tone was seductive. "Dearie." Belle sucked in a breath whilst he stroked his lips up her neck. The deep feeling in her stomach squirmed. Her toes clenched in her heels painfully. His free hand traced a trail up her arm and weakly clasped at her chin, guiding her head to one side to allow him more access to her neck. The sensation he was inflicting made Belle's knees weak. She grabbed onto his pant leg, clutching at the material, as she became lost to him.

"Rumpel…" Belle whispered, but sounded more like a moan of pleasure. As she purred his name, Rumpel twirled her on the spot and compelled her against him with a press to her lower back. His fingers laced into her hair as he consumed her lips. A small moan escaped Belle. Rumpel did not waste the opportunity and deepened their kiss, his arms firmly holding her against him.

Common sense broke the moment and Belle broke out of his arms. "Wait! Wait a second!"

"What?" Rumpel replied hoarsely, his hands lingered in the air, trying to touch her.

"You're with that floozy!" Belle pointed the allegation at him with her finger.

"Floozy?" Rumpel questioned, his hands falling to his sides. "What floozy?"

"You're with Tina. I saw you!" Belle exclaimed at him.

"Oh, her!" Rumpel chuckled with his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smirk.

Belle frowned at him. "I saw you two at the bar. You were – kissing her – at the bar!"

"Or…" He stepped towards her, his hands steadying her on her hips. "That's what I wanted you to see."

"I don't understand." Belle said, shaking her head.

"You told me to give you some space." Rumpel began to explain. "So I gave you space. I respected it. I left you alone to find your own way and hopefully find your way back to me." He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "I was given some advice."

Belle was still frowning at him, watching him lift her hand and place a light kiss to the back of her hand. "I don't fight. I have spent a lifetime running instead of fighting. Being the Dark One gives me the chance not be me. But when I'm with you…" Rumpel collected her hands into his and held them against his chest. "I want to be me. I want to be your man."

"But why kiss her?" A tear fell from Belle's eye and ran down her hot cheek.

Rumpel wiped it away with his thumb. "I can't help a lifetime of cloak and daggers. Habit, I guess."

"Rumpel…" Belle began but was cut short when Rumpel pressed his finger against her lips. "I couldn't bear to be up front. Even with all this power, you make me weak. I didn't want you rejecting me. It would kill me."

Rumpel released her hands and began to pace. "I wanted to make sure. I had to see that you cared. And I felt I should woo you." He stopped to gaze at her. "I never got a chance to woo you before I let you go the first time."

"You don't need to woo me, Rumpel." Belle took a step towards him, her fingers traced some of his hair out of his face.

"I just… I needed to know." Rumpel's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Know what?" She quizzed him, her hands resting on the shoulders of his waistcoat.

"That," His gaze locked with hers. "you love me." Belle melted at his words. Without uttering another word, Rumpel and Belle kissed. The longing they felt for one another came to the forefront. Hands ran and clawed at clothes and bare skin. Nearly a lifetime of wait devoured them.


End file.
